grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Knock It Off
Knock it Off is a song sung by Grojband in the episode Line of Credit. Lyrics Corey: You wanna act tough? You think you're real rough? I think you're nothing yo, and now I'm gonna call your bluff. You wanna wreck stuff you little cream puffs? What's up? I just met you and already I've had enough. So Knock it off! Kin/Kon/Laney: Knock it off! Corey: And smarten up just Knock it off.'' Kin/Kon Say what? Corey: I've had enough. Knock it off! Kin/Kon/Laney: Knock it off! Just knock it off! Corey: And smarten up. Just knock it off! All: Because I've had enough! Woo! Corey: You should listen up. It's time to straighten up or I swear I'll take away your little sippy cup and your blanky and your books and your toys and your teddy and I'll send you all up to beddy cause the big bad bro don't care if your ready so knock it off! Kin/Kon/Laney: Knock it off! Corey: And smarten up. Just knock it off! Kin/Kon: Say what? Corey: I've had enough. Knock it off! Kin/Kon/Laney: Knock it off! Corey: And smarten up. Just knock it off! All: Because I've had enough! Woo! Trivia * This is the second song in which Kin scratches on a record player. The first time was during "Chicken Pox Rocks." * This is the second time Grojband performed in the garage. The first time was Chicken Pox Rocks. Gallery The song beatboxin' begins.jpg You wanna act tough?.jpg|You wanna act tough? You think your real rough?.jpg|You think you're real rough. What's up? I just met you and already I've had enough.jpg|I think your nothing, and already I have had enough. You wanna be tough?.jpg|You wanna wreck stuff, You little cream puffs! What's up?.jpg|you little cream puffs? What's up? Corey is angry.jpg|I just met you and already I've had enough So knock it off!.jpg|so knock it off! Knock it off! Knock it off!.jpg|Knock it off! Knock it off! Knock it right in off BAYBEH!!!!!!.jpg|So knock it off! Kin and Kon are stupid earless freaks!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Say what? I've had enough! UGH!!.jpg|I've had enough! So knock it off! Ya jerk!.jpg|Knock it off! Knock it off! Knock it off, yo!.jpg|Knock it off! Knock it off, yo! Knock it off!.jpg|Knock it off Because I've had enough..jpg|because I've had enough. You should listen up!.jpg|You should listen up! It's time to straighten up!.jpg|It's time to straighten up Or I swear I'll take away your little sippy cup!.jpg|or I swear I'll take away your little sippy cup and your blanket.jpg|and your blanky and your books.jpg|and your books and your toys.jpg|and your toys and your teddy.jpg|and your teddy And I'll send you all up to beddy.jpg|and I'll send you all up to beddy cuz the big bad world don't care if your ready.jpg|cuz the big bad bro don't care if you're ready A BIG BUNCH OF BABIES!!!.jpg|so knock it off! It's far enough.jpg|It's far enough Knock it off!!!.jpg|so knock it off! Say what? I've had a enough.jpg|Say what? I've had enough! So knock it off because I've had enough!.jpg|so knock it off because I've had enough! Woo! Videos Knock it Off Knock it off (Original Version) Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Grojband Songs